Gielinor-2 Timeline
The timeline of events relevant to the World Guardians series, which takes place in the theoretical Gielinor-2. Year 164 Raktuber 13 *Sendra is abducted by Vyrewatch and held captive. Year 168 Rintra 7 *Glowie arrives in Gielinor. Raktuber 33 *Grumble leaves Oorvog. Fentuary 3 *Zamorak discovers the Zarosian Musician plot. Ire of Phyrrys 4 *Zamorak, Spiffy, Glowie, and Grumble launch an offensive against the Musicians. *The latter three are captured. Ire of Phyrrs 5 *The Zarosian Musicians launch an attack on Gielinor. Ire of Phyrrs 23 *The Zarosian army reaches the peak of their success. Ire of Phyrrs 24 *The Trio are rescued from their imprisonment. *Grumble Stays behind to aid the resistance. *Guthix is awoken. Ire of Phyrrs 25 *Zamorak leaves Gielinor after Guthix's confrontation. *The Zarosian Leader is killed by Glowie. Ire of Phyrrs 29 *Zarosian Invasion ends. Year 169 Pentember 17 *The Red Musician attacks the Wizards Tower. Pentember 18 *Spiffy and Glowie investigate the Red Musicians reapperance. *Spiffy is captured to be used in a Zarosian summoning ritual. He is saved by Grumble. *Zaros is reincarnated in the form of the Red Musician. *Zamorak returns to face Zaros, who escapes. *Guthix again confronts Zamorak, but allows him to hunt down Zaros. *Armadyl reveals himself to Zamorak, lending him his staff. Pentember 20 Misthalin: *Zamorak and Zaros fight, but Zaros wins. *Char, Nex, and Azzanadra are killed by the Trio. *Guthix is defeated by Zaros. *Zaros is killed by Spiffy using the spear in a surprise attack. *Guthix is imprisoned by Armadyl. *Armadyl and Zamorak leave Gielinor. Morytania: *Guthix's quaks allow Sendra to escape her imprisonment. Pentember 21 *Lord Drakan is killed *The Battle of Darkmeyer commences. *The usurper is killed. *Drakan's Vyrewatch and the Myreque forge an alliance. Septober 2 *Ark Shine arrives in Gielinor. Septober 8 *The Ardougne Bank is robbed by Ark Shine. Septober 9 *Ark Shine's presence is discovered by Glowie. Septober 10 *Glowie and Shine fight on live television. *Glowie retreats to Isafdar. Septober 11 *Glowie discovers his duplication powers. *Glowie defeats Ark Shine in the desert. *Ark Shine is locked in Zamorak's pocket realm. Novtumber 32 *The Silver Warrior kills the last Ancestral Warrior of Oorvog, barring Grumble and Alaria. *The Silver Warrior sets off for the mainland of Gielinor. Wintumber 2 *Grumble gets into a public brawl. Wintumber 3 *The Silver Warrior attacks the Trio. *The Trio ally themselves with Alaria. *Spiffy is stabbed through the throat. *The Great Storm occurs. *Grumble defeats the SIlver Warrior but lets her go. Wintumber 11 *A string of rune thefts begin. *The Zamorakian Cult begins a lengthy ritual. Wintumber 17 *Spiffy is released from the hospital. *Spiffy discovers his powers. *The Trio and Alaria are directed by The Seer. Wintumber 19 *The Trio and Alaria find the Stone of Jas. *Pargo is defeated. *Spiffy acquires the Jas Shard. *The Stone of Jas is buried in a cave-in. *Pargo is sent to Zamorak's pocket realm prison. Wintumber 26 *Spiffy fails to stop a rune thief. *The Zamorakian cult nears completion of their ritual. Wintumber 27 *The Zamorakian Cult simultaneously attacks Varrock, Seers Village, and the Investigator's HQ. *The Trio fail to stop the Zamorakian cult. Wintumber 28 *Agrith-Naar is summoned in Varrock. *Agrith-Naar is defeated by Craznia. *Craznia is presumed dead. *The Cult leader is sent to the pocket realm prison. Year 170 Rintra 7 *The Inventor completes the Augmentation Unit (AU). Rintra 11 *The AU is stolen. Rintra 22 *The Blue Musician allies with the Silver Warrior. Moeving 2 *A criminal terrorizes Varrock using the AU, but is stopped by Spiffy. *The AU is lost, then found by Tym Vanir. Moeving 4 *Tym discovers the AU's powers. *Tym fails to fight the gangs of Varrock. *A Phoenix assassin kidnaps Tym's friend. Moeving 5 *Tym defeats the Phoenix Assassin. *The Phoenix gang is severaly weakened, making Tym an underground hero. Raktuber 5 *The Blue Musician releases Ark, Pargo, and the Cultist. Raktuber 11 *Spiffy is pulled into another realm, into the body of Zaros. Raktuber 12 *The "Evil Alliance" attacks as Spiffy returns to Gielinor. *They are defeated and sent to proper prisons. *Ark is "retrieved" by Bandos. Raktuber 16 *Tym is attacked by an AI created by the Inventor. She defeats it. *Alaria receives word that the Silver Warrior is still alive. Raktuber 19 *The AI is upgraded to have an evolving mind. It attacks Tym again. *Tym is defeated, but spared when the AI gains self awareness. *The AI confronts The Inventor. Raktuber 20 *The AI returns again, but does not fight Tym. *The AI stops a meteor from striking a major civilization. *Alaria arrives on the mainland. Raktuber 22 *Alaria finds the Silver Warrior in the desert. *Alaria witnesses the Dark Lord emerge from the meteor the AI stopped. Raktuber 24 *Spiffy sets off for Morytania to investigate what he learned while out of realm. *The Dark Lord and its forces invade Falador. Raktuber 25 *Grumble, Glowie, Alaria, and Tym attempt to liberate the city but are captured. *They are rescued by The Third, one of the Dark Lord's "Generals". Raktuber 26 Asgarnia *The Third is executed in a pool of lava. *The Dark Lord is defeated by the heroes. *The Invasion of Falador ends. *The First and the Blue Musician merge. *Grumble and Alaria leave for Oorvog. Morytania *Spiffy and Sendra end an Airut invasion. Raktuber 27 *The Third is saved by Craznia. *The Third merges with the corpse of Agrith-Naar. *The Third returns to Gielinor. *The Third fights the First, which escapes with the Dark Lords corpse. *The Silver Warrior ignites the War of Oorvog. Raktuber 31 *Grumble and Alaria arrive in Oorvog. *The Silver Warrior is killed. *Grumble takes control of the Bandosian forces, betraying Alaria. Pentember 1 *Ark returns to Gielinor seeking refuge from a Bandosian bounty hunter. *The Inventor and the First form an alliance. Pentember 2 *Ark is captured by Narzai after Glowie learns Ark's been lying. *Ark warns of Bandos' imminent arrival. Pentember 28 *The Third and the AI discover The First's alliance with the Inventor. They ally themselves. *The Dark Lord is resurrected as a mindless beast. *The AI and The Third stop the Dark Lord. *The Inventor dies. *The First escapes. Fentuary 7 *Guthix escapes Armadyl's prison. *Armadyl is seemingly killed. Fentuary 9 *Zamorak hunts down Guthix, enlisting the help of Seren. *Zamorak kills Guthix. *Tuska arrives in Gielinor. Fentuary 17 *Tuska continues to wreak havoc on Gielinor. *Bandos arrives in Gielinor and stops Tuska. *Grumble allies himself with Bandos. *The World Guardians assemble. *Spiffy is captured by Bandosians. Fentuary 18 *Spiffy is rescued. *Much of Gielinor falls to Bandos and Tuska's alliance. Fentuary 19 *The Battle of Keldagrim commences. *Bandos and Tuska are defeated by the World Guardians. *Grumble leaves Gielinor. *Tym goes to Oorvog with Alaria. __NOEDITSECTION__